deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Center for Disease Control vs Umbrella Corporation
The Center for Disease Control-The government's agents dispatched to prevent the spread of the undead! Umbrella Corporation-The designers of the T-Virus, who would silence anyone who tried to expose the truth! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing fiction's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Note: this is the Black Ops 2 version of CDC. Umbrella Corp History= The Umbrella Corporation (officially named Umbrella Pharmaceutical Incorporated) was a mega corporation which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods. |-| Short range= Desert Eagle *Weight-3.9 lb. *Cartridge-.50 Action Express. *Action-Gas operated, rotating bolt. *Muzzle Velocity-1,380 ft/s *7 rounds per magazine. |-| Medium range= MP5 *Weight-2.5 kg (5.5 lb). *Cartridge-9×19mm Parabellum. *Rate of Fire-800 rounds/min. *Muzzle velocity-400 m/s (1,312 ft/s) *Magazine-32 rounds. |-| Long range= M4A1 *Weights 2.88kg. *Uses 5.56x45mm Nato cartridge. *Fires 700-950 rounds per minute. *30 rounds per magazine. *Range of 500m (1640 feet). *Muzzle velocity of 2970 ft/sec. |-| Special= The Flashbang is a non-lethal weapon. It gets it's name from how it works; it makes a loud noise that deafens and a large flash of light that blinds. Luckily, it's affects are only temporary. Police normally use it to stop criminals so they can arrest them. But in the military, it's used to stun a room full of targets to make it easier to kill them. CDC History= The Center for Disease Control (CDC) are a faction in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies game modes Survival, Grief and Turned. The faction is run by the US Government. In Grief, they oppose the CIA (also run by the US Government) and try to outlive them. The CDC wear bright yellow hazmat suits and gas masks. Their first-person-hand models are identical to Hudson's hand model from Rebirth Island, with black gloves and yellow sleeves, as well as Richtofen's first-person-hand model. In the Zombies mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops II there is no heard quotes or communication between the four operatives. |-| Short range= M1911 *Weight-2.44 pounds. *Cartridge-.45 ACP (11.43 mm). *Action-Short recoil operation. *Muzzle velocity-825 ft/s (251 m/s). *Feed system-7-round magazine. |-| Medium range= AK74U *Weight-2.7 kg (6.0 lb). *Cartridge-5.45×39mm M74. *Rate of fire-650-700 rounds/min. *Muzzle velocity-900 m/s (2,953 ft/s). *20 rounds per magazine. |-| Long range= M8A1 *Magazine-32 rounds. *4 round burst. *Reload time-2.25 seconds. |-| Special= Monkey bomb The Monkey Bomb was first discovered in Call of Duty: World at War in one of the achievements Treyarch released on their website. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons!" requires a player to have the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb simultaneously. In the Der Riese trailer it is shown as a "Cymbal-Banging Musical monkey toy" that has a bomb attached to it. When thrown, the Monkey Bomb plays a short jingle, then explodes. It attracts zombies until it explodes, killing the group of zombies around it. However, the Monkey Bomb will not attract Hellhounds, though the explosion can still kill them. On the iOS app, the Monkey Bomb will attract zombies and Hellhounds alike. Battle/Voting Information The battle will be a 4 on 4 and will take place at Nuketown. Zombies will be present during the conflict. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Voting ends August 6th, 2013. Battle CDC Umbrella 4 Umbrella corp agents approach Ground Zero: Nuketown. The leader of the squad opens up his phone and dials a number. “Mr. Wesker we have arrived at the location…yes sir, understood.” The Umbrella leader puts away his phone and turns to his men. “We need a sample from the infected.” He says before advancing into a blue house. The building was completely filthy, blood and corpses on the floor and green goo dripping from the roof. Suddenly, a lone zombie leaps into the building through a hole in the roof! He was no match for the Umbrella agents who littered him with bullets. Hearing the commotion in the blue house, a CDC agent hurls a Monkey Bomb through the window. Several more zombies leap through the hole in the roof in pursuit of the Monkey. The Umbrella agents hurry out of the room, aside from one who is caught in between two zombies. Reading a flashbang, the Umbrella leader throws it at the CDC agent, who is taking aim with a M8A1. The CDC agent is blinded and pelted with gunfire. Another CDC agent sprays his AK74U, killing one Umbrella Corp agent and empting his magazine. The CDC agent ducks as bullets whizzed above him. The Umbrella leader continues to suppress him, as his comrade entered the yellow house. A CDC agent fires a his M1911 into a zombie, turning to fire at the Umbrella agent. One round hit him in the shoulder, making him nearly drop his MP5. Pulling the trigger again, the CDC agent was shocked to hear the infamous click of an empty pistol. He searched for a magazine, but the Umbrella agent recovered and fired a burst of bullets into his chest. The CDC agent at the window popped out of cover as the Umbrella leader reloaded, hitting him in the head with a burst of his M8A1. Smiling at his work, he turned to lay eyes upon the final Umbrella agent who happily fired his MP5 into the CDC agent. The Umbrella agent turned and stood on the yellow house’s back porch. The final CDC agent turned from a strange machine, wielding two M1911s that seemed heavily modified. As the Umbrella agent took aim the CDC agent let loose, firing several explosive rounds at the enemy who was annihilated by the explosions. “I think I’ll call you two Mustang and Sally” the CDC agent said to himself. Simulator's Results Expert's Opinion CDC won this battle due to their weapons' reliability. Although Umbrella Corp's M4A1 was a more effective long range weapon, it alone was not able to fair as well at close range where CDC excelled. Category:Blog posts